Sign of the Gods
by SnapTobiume10
Summary: They all thought I was a demi- God. But they were wrong. My name is Maura Isles. And I am a God. Rizzoli and Isles crossover with Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Another weird one, I know.
1. Chapter 1

I've known who my mother has been for longer than many people have expected. For longer than even the professors here have had the slightest ideas. They never understood why I was unclaimed. That usually meant Hermes. I was too different to be his child. But that had never bothered me. It had never bothered me to be a part of the messenger God's cabin. I even kind of liked it, I dare say. The people being around me at all times of the day had almost been comforting. You see, I've always been socially awkward. No one feels that they can familiarize themselves with me. Especially not those in the Hermes cabin, although they tried valiantly.

I looked different than they did. My hair is a darker shade of golden blonde. And its wavy, not curly. And my eyes... They're a mix between a storm gray and a brilliant blue. Though they are on the darker side, more towards the gray. That was my first clue towards my true parent.

Second was my brilliance, my tactical thought.

Third was Jane.

Or no... I mean, third was _her_ voice. I heard my mother's voice in my head.

Well, that was probably because of Jane. I mean... Well, perhaps it is better if I explain the way that it had happened. Perhaps that would make this easier. All of them staring at me right now is not easy, by any means. So if one thing could possibly be made easier, then I will do what I can...

It was a normal day. As normal as many of them had been for me, and as many would prove to be. I was curled up beneath a tree at the edges of the training grounds, my pegasus grazing contentedly beside me, to my right. She was a pretty creature, with a white blaze starting beneath a small gray forelock, stretching to the tip of her nose. Her coat was a slightly golden shade of gray as well, with white speckles spread over her hindquarters and back in a slight snowflake coat. On her back legs, she had pure white socks, which ended in ragged lines half way up her cannon bones. The bones of her wings were speckled like her coat, but the feathers were either white or storm gray. She was tiny, only about fifteen hands, but she made up for her size in heart. I used a rope bridle on her, with no bit, only a nose band with fleece padding wrapped around it, and split reins. At the side of the training grounds, I was reading a book. And it was not a book in Greek, but in normal, run of the mill English. Unlike many of the children here, I was not dyslexic.

* * *

Ah, I forgot to mention. I was seventeen years old. My name was Maura Isles. And I was a resident of Camp Half Blood.

They thought I was a Demi- God.

Now, I'm thinking they might have been a bit off in this initial assumption.

My name is Maura Isles.

And as it seems, at the present moment,

I am a God.


	2. Chapter 2

My simple, normal day was one that had changed drastically, and started a stream of events that led to the changing of my life. It began when I rose earlier than I usually did, packing my book into the saddle bags tossed over Ezma's, my Pegasus', back. My bow was strung across her shoulders as well, hanging low against her knee. She picked her head up when I rubbed beneath her mane, and she looked at me as if asking why I wanted her to work, to actually do something. As if telling me it was too early to stop eating. I smiled, picking up one of her forelegs to ask her to bow in order for me to mount, which she did faithfully; allowing me to throw one leg over her slim shoulders, right before the wing joint. She stretched her wings out to the side before folding them back just a bit, arching upwards to catch the breeze when she began to move. That was when I heard the others start screaming excitedly. Normally, I ignore them and they leave me alone. For the most part, at least. The snakes in my bed roll weren't the greatest practical joke ever played on me, but it sure was one of the more annoying. I planned to ignore them this time when they said something about a new arrival on the hill. That caught my attention, and I moved the bow from Ezma's shoulder on to my own, followed by my quiver. With a skip and a step, she had launched herself upwards, into the cool night air. I looked up briefly, my arms wrapped around her neck as I did so. I wondered what the Gods were doing, right then. If they were feasting, or walking somewhere down on Earth. I wondered why my parent wouldn't be proud to have me as a child, to accept my name beneath his or her own.

I leaned over Ezma's shoulder, rather than think of such depressing things. I had been a part of the Hermes cabin for so very long. Ever since I had come here. New kids came in all the time, and I watched as that symbol glowed blindingly over their heads, as they were all claimed by their parents and went off to join their half siblings. And I always thought the same thing. Why not me?

The sound of other wings was something that drew my attention at the same time that Ezma tossed her head, snorting in a frightened manner, back winging to turn away. I scrambled for her rein, turning her head around again before she had the chance to bolt. There were three with the wings and legs of gigantic birds, and long black hair streaming out behind them. I recognized them immediately; Harpies. Not a monster usually sent after a usual half- blood. I wondered who he was, that was so strong. Then I nearly smacked myself. I could see who it was. I could see _her. _And I could also see the Taraxippi. No wonder Ezma wanted to run so badly. Before I had thought much about it, I had drawn an arrow back, and let it loose into one of the Harpies, going right through the ghost- like Taraxippi on its way to hitting its mark. She stopped in mid- strike on the raven haired girl, looking down at the gray, feather- tipped arrow before a second had split the back of her skull. Ezma thrust her head up in the air as the ghost- like creatures focused on me, driving my poor Pegasus crazy with their shrieking antics. I clutched wildly at her mane as she rose up before plummeting, doing a beautiful spin to the left side, not that I was very happy about it, to say the least. I tried to fire a weak lightning spell at the ghosts, but I could barely see a thing with how fast we were spinning.

"What can I do to help!" I didn't recognize the voice, didn't know who it was, or really, what they were trying to ask me. I shouted, regardless.

"Taraxippi! Get rid of them!" Ezma rose up again, squealing before she turned into another roll, folding her wings into the main portion of her body.

"I can't! I'll hit you!" The voice again.

"_Let go now."_ Another new voice, but this one sounded so familiar. I shut my eyes, and listened, releasing my death grip around the Pegasus' neck and feeling myself slip from her back. The rush of wind was absolutely brilliant, as I realized belatedly that I was plummeting. And only towards the hard ground. I cursed my own stupidity, a brief moment before my back collided with something in a back breaking jolt, followed by what felt like a second impact, and then a slide. More importantly however, was that nothing hurt. I stayed completely still for a brief moment, before I moved my left arm, and then the other. And then started to move my knee, when the ground groaned. But that was strange, the ground doesn't groan. I shot upwards, immediately regretting the decision and covering my head with my hands. The world had pitched slightly, and I clamped my eyes shut again when grass started spinning, before something, or rather, someone, shifted beneath my legs. Hands slid around my shoulders, up the line of my jaw before moving to my wrists. They were so soft, so silently demanding, that mine slid down, I tried to ignore the pitching ground long enough to focus on her. To see her. I got the same impression of raven hair, and now could tell she was so perfectly tanned, but everything else shifted, tilting off kilter before those hands braced around the back of my head.

"Easy now." She whispered. Her voice was rough, deep, and as if the wind had been knocked out of her. "Lie down. The others are on their way. At least I hope so." I tried to nod, unable to find the words, when she just guided my shoulders downward, resting my head on her shoulder. My head did nothing but pulse for a few moments, and I tried the calming techniques I had read about in the mortal libraries, breathing deeply. It smelled like Lavender, and something else I couldn't quite place right away. I recognized it, but I couldn't think of the name for the spicy, alluring scent. "Quite a fall you took."

"Yea." I mumbled. One of her hands was in the center of my back, as if holding to the fact that I was still there, still alive. "Tired." The other was in my hair, tangled there. The latter was the hand that tightened at my groggy, half out of it statement.

"No. Don't sleep. Hey, I'm Jane Rizzoli. I'm new here. Who are you? What's your name? Who's your Olympian parent?" I knew she was right, knew I should have tried harder to stay awake. But I couldn't I was just too damn tired. Her words were just jumbled noises, and I shut my eyes, focusing on that scent. Right before I don't recall anything, I do remember realizing what she smelled like. It was cinnamon.

And I had always loved the scent of cinnamon.

* * *

_AN- Had this for you yesterday, and then went to bed on time. Or kind of close to it. Then I was on my way back to my dorm earlier this afternoon, when I saw my friend and stopped to say hi... Then was called by my room mate and told "we have twenty minutes to get out of our dorm, we're being evaqued." Like come on, that's just great. So she couldn't find our third room mate, so I went to find her, and then the first one and I tried to pack all of our shit and the third one still hadn't gotten there... Then we brought our stuff out and were going back in for the other girl's stuff and they're like "the building is not unsafe and no one can go back in." and we're like "thats too damn bad, we're getting her stuff." So I waited for her, and they wouldn't let her in, so we went in together through the back door. Well we're walking with this cop through the third floor where our room is, and the floor is just shaking... Guess that's what we get for being in a building with no external walls. No wonder they named it unsafe..._

_Anyway, we waited three hours to get hotel assignments. Then another two for rooms. Now I'm posting this. Oh, and this morning we had to walk three miles to the campus from the mini strip mall in the town, because our shuttle never came back like it was supposed to, and public safety wouldn't come to get us._

_So, having a fan- fucking- tastic week from Hell,_

_SnapTobiume10_

_PS- oh, and enjoy chapter two. I rather like it._


	3. Chapter 3

Wind was thundering in my ears at the same time that someone seemed to be talking. She was a woman, though it was like I couldn't understand the words she was saying, only the fact that she was indeed talking. It was like a comforting hum, like how my adopted mother had used to lull me asleep. Was my mother here, now? I rose up on my hands, glancing around for her, and finding no one there. However, I did know where I was almost immediately. The pulled curtains that were that awful shade of sea foam green screamed infirmary, as did the extremely uncomfortable bed.

"_On the bed to your left." _I heard clearly now, and the thundering wind quieted monumentally. I swung my legs to the side, testing them briefly before I pushed the curtain aside. There was a second cot set up there, with its inmate wrapped tightly in a single blanket, raven colored hair spread out along the pillow. I rested one hand on where I thought her back was, and she flinched, turning around abruptly and clasping my wrist.

"Oh. Hey. Sorry." She released my arm, lowering her hand back to the mattress. "So. Um. These beds. They sure are uncomfortable, aren't they." She tried a weak smile, and I found myself grinning in response. She was really beautiful, I noticed almost immediately. Her facial features were sharp, harsh even, yet soft at the same time. She patted the bed next to her, wincing when she moved slightly.

"Oh my God, what happened? Lie down, it'll be better for you." I pushed down on her shoulders gently, running my fingers over the edge of the sheet.

"You happened." She sighed, moaning, resting her head back against the pillow. I blushed, my face heating up to a bright scarlet. "Oh Gods, that sounded awful. That is so not what I meant."

"I understand." I whispered, sliding the sheet down a half an inch before she groped for it, frightened. "I'm trained like a doctor. Let me look."

"I'm not wearing anything."

"That normally helps, yes." Her cheeks lit up and I sighed "Not like that. Come on, please." She rested her head back, and I pulled on the sheet again, sliding it down over her torso, showing the most amazing abs, dark skin rippling with muscle. I rested my left hand on her hip, running it up over her ribs carefully, slowly. "Where does it hurt?"

"Back of my shoulders. The other side." I tucked a couple strands of blonde hair behind my ear, running my hand up the other side of her ribs, pressing on the seventh rib from the top, flinching with her.

"They didn't wrap it. Should have." I rose slowly, and she gripped on to my arm. " I'll be right back. You'll be able to see me. I promise." I slid the curtain to the side, crouching in order to search one of the lower drawers beside the bed I had been in. The weight of her eyes was heavy, and I could all but feel her gaze sliding over my shimmering, dark blonde hair, to my shoulder. I rose up, trying to walk towards her quietly, perching beside her on the bed as I dropped multiple supplies on the mattress; gauze, bandages. She grimaced, her face beautiful even then, as I pressed on the injured rib. She flinched, clenching down on the mattress out of reflex. "Cracked, but not broken."

"That's good at least." I pressed down as gently as I could, wrapping the bandage behind her shoulders and chewing my lip at the lacerations there. When I had finished off the roll, I allowed my hands to wander back up around her shoulders. She pulled the sheet up again suddenly self- conscious at the lack of clothes I suppose. "How's your head?"

"Fine. I'm fine. You should be worrying about you, not me." I kind of wanted to lie down, and I have the strangest feeling that she knew this, because she dropped her eyes to the empty spot beside her. I shifted slightly, resting my head beside her own. "You're rib isn't doing as great as it should, and I'm almost glad I didn't take a look at your back."

"You fell off of a Pegasus from a good thirty feet in the air, and landed on top of me, before going all loopy and passing out. It was scary as fuck!" I must have looked shocked, because she covered her mouth abruptly. "I'm sorry, um..."

"Just... watch from now on." I blushed, I didn't even know her name. She smiled broadly.

"I'm Jane Rizzoli. I don't believe you were really there last time I told you that." I shook my head slightly.

"No, I hadn't been. I'm sorry." She stifled a yawn. "Oh my Gods, I've been keeping you up. I am so sorry! Please, I'll get up and-" That hand wrapped around my wrist again, tightening.

"Please don't. Please don't go." I don't know why, but I nodded. Trust me, I was really glad I did, slipping my shoulders beneath her head when she rolled on to one side, curling there comfortably. I waited until she was asleep, before I ran a thumb over the crossing lines of her back. Hopefully, not many of them would scar. She was too pretty, too friendly. Too wonderful. I asked myself who her Olympian parent was, before I closed my eyes. I really didn't care.

And then I realized what a shitty way we had gotten to meet.

It could have gone so much better.

* * *

_AN- Getting somewhere. And with my SR3 pc download too! I am installing now... And I am so excited. So my dorm suite? We have a welcome ritual... And we are also currently fitting like, ten people a day into this tiny room cuz we aren't aloud in the dorm hall I'm a resident in. So we go to the tiny one, where my two friends are staying... With our entire suit, and the one below us on the first floor, and some people from down the hall. All in a tiny ass room. Oh, but our welcome? bang on the door and then yell;_

_"Open the fucking door!"_

_Being awesome like that,_

_~SnapTobiume10_


	4. Chapter 4

When I got up, I had tried to stay with Jane, but the nurses had been adamant about my returning to not only my own bed, but then to my classes when they had realized that there was nothing wrong with me. And then after my mandatory classes, which ended just after eleven, I couldn't concentrate enough to pay attention to what I was trying to learn. By then I had simply decided it was pointless to try and get through academics, especially if they wouldn't even let me see her. That was when I had reached for my bow, and found it missing. Found that I had no idea where it had fallen. Growling to myself in silent frustration, I approached the field, setting up more than enough targets for someone that had been here since they were seven years old. I reached the edge of the field, lifting one of the training bows and testing it, tossing it back on the rack before grabbing one of the others. This one was also no good; I couldn't stand a bow that was not mine. I shouldn't have even tried, and I knew that. Grumbling again at my thoughtlessness, I turned back towards the field, stopping. It was there, laying in the center, quiver filled. Simply sitting there. Holding my hand out over the weapon, I raised my eyes upward toward the clouds. I hoped, for maybe the first time, that whoever had returned my weapon to me would receive my thanks. Then I lifted my quiver over one shoulder, lifting the decorative piece with my left. The first arrow I pulled back slow, listening to the air, the way that everything moved, I suppose. Really, I simply breathed, told myself to focus, to calm down. And then I fired, shifting one foot behind the other with the snap of my bowstring; resting a second sharpened weapon in place of the first one almost immediately, aiming, following, replacing. It was a deadly cycle, yet strangely enough, it made me almost feel better. I dropped to a knee, drilling three arrows into side by side targets, striking the miniscule black dot that marked the exact center of each, before I stood slowly. My handiwork was something I had not doubted, my accuracy nearly perfect, yet I really just wanted to see it for my own good. I wanted to see how well I had done.

"Wow. That was awesome." I turned at the voice, slinging my weapon over one shoulder as I approached her seat, resting one hand on my hip. "So are you deadly, or do you heal?"

"Both." I sighed, almost embarrassed that she had been watching me. I hated when people would come to see me shoot, expecting me to be terrible or hilarious to watch. There was always too much pressure, I could never show what I was capable of. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I was being too difficult, they kicked me out." She patted the bag that was sitting beside her, something I hadn't noticed until now. I swear, every time we were together, it was like the tension between the two of us was palpable. And yet, it was also comfortable. "They told me you should have been at dinner, and when you weren't I figured you had disappeared somewhere to think about... Whatever it is you spend so much time thinking about." She shrugged, before pulling out two bowls of Pasta Alfredo. I blushed.

"I suppose I did get rather distracted, hmm." She smirked knowingly, all but diving into the plate. She then looked over to me, swallowing.

"Hey, they told me everyone has parents that are Olympians, right? Well, who's yours? They said this symbol or something appeared over my head and I was staying in cabin one but-" I nearly choked. Her eyebrows shot up, as If suddenly she was worrying about me. I shook my head. "Hey, what-"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Its just that normally everyone new goes into the Hermes cabin, though I;m glad you were given somewhere more private." I nodded. "Yea. Yea, that's good."

"Maura, you didn't answer my first question." I stared at my food, suddenly not as hungry as I should have been after spending so long putting arrows through everything. I rook a deep breath.

"I'm unclaimed." It was a quiet answer. She was a child of Zeus, how could I have ever competed with that? I leaned back against the nearest target, staring up into the sky.

"I know it sounds really corny, but I don't see why anyone, God or not, wouldn't want to affiliate themselves with you. I mean, I don't know you very well at all, but I can tell that you're honest, you have a kindness about you. And so beautiful-" My head turned around, to glare at her. Was she serious? She was a child of the great three, and she thought I was someone who a God would want to accept? What had I ever done to prove myself? Nothing. Not a damn thing. Ever since I had gotten to camp half blood, I had stayed there. Never gone on a quest; wasn't even ever offered one.

"I don't-"

"You don't see what I do. I'm sorry." She was blushing, trying to get up without twisting her torso quite so much. "I'll just leave you to your shooting and-" My hands slid around her waist and I was behind her before she had even exclaimed in the pain she must have been feeling. "You don't have to-"

"I know. Just let me help you to the cabin, alright? I'll be right here." It was a slow trip, and I found myself hoping that there wasn't anything more serious wrong with her, as she eased down onto the mattress. I glanced at the clock and realized it was actually getting pretty late, when she grabbed my wrist again. "Jane, what's-"

"We met on awful conditions, Maura. I... I don't know. Can we try to fix it? All of it?" I smiled slightly, and shook my head.

"That is completely unnecessary, Jane." Fear crashed across her eyes briefly, before I rested one hand on hers, squeezing comfortingly. "Everything is just fine; there's nothing we have to fix. Now go to sleep, alright? I'll see you tomorrow morning, at breakfast. For real this time. Everything will be fine."

Well damn, if I had know that it was such a lie. I had always been a terrible liar.

* * *

_AN- update about my college life... We got kicked out of our hotel. In two days. By noon. So I have to bring all of my crap back to the dorm. Tomorrow. Because I have classes from eight until one every freaking day. This SUCKS. Why can't we have our damn lives together? Ugh. What I wouldn't give to be in a college that didnt decide this was a good idea... But the people Im nonchalantly staying with? Fucking amazing! So itll be awesome, Im just mega bitchy. And its 2 AM. Yay!_

_~SnapTobiume_


	5. Chapter 5

My dream began like many of the others that I have been known to have. I was sitting there, when faceless other children came up and made fun of me. I tried to take it silently, when tears started to dust the edges of my vision. That was, however, where the similarities ended. Jane pushed through, her hand outstretched. I took it, sliding my paler skin into her tight embrace, following as we walked away. It was only us, and we were suddenly in this dark forest. It was beautiful though, with low branches creating a canopy above us, and sheltering our forms from the outside world. She whispered my name, as I backed into the nearest tree, tilting my head back as she leaned down slightly. The kiss was beautiful, warm, unreal. One of her hands slid up under my shirt, running across my ribs, sending gooseflesh over every spot she touched. My arms came up, wrapping around her neck as we crushed together, hands sliding down my back, lower.

I shot upward, grasping wildly at the edges of the sleeping bag that I had gotten accustomed to sleeping in. For a brief moment, I had almost no idea where I was, or why I was there. And then the logical piece of my brain took over, and I knew again that I was in cabin eleven at Camp Half- Blood. I turned, trying to quietly figure out what had woken me, for I was usually one that only woke when a new camper had arrived or something monumental was happening. However, there was nothing but silence. I lied back down, sighing silently. My dream had been so... I didn't really know. I liked it. Quite a bit. But that was something that friends did not dream of other friends in the way that I had just dreamed of Jane. Jane... I wondered how she was. The pitched feeling in my stomach drove me to stand, grabbing my pillow and my top blanket, stepping over one of the young ones that had decided to sleep near me. The older Hermes children obviously hadn't told her to stay away from yet, that I was too weird. A lot of them felt so safe with me, and then they were told off about being too close. She shivered, and I sighed lightly, tucking my blanket around her shoulders tightly, before cracking the door. If any of the nymphs saw me out of bed, they would obliterate my ass. Quite literally. I slipped out, glancing at the large cabin standing at the head of the U- shaped figuration. My senses screamed to just dart for it, across the open courtyard, yet I gripped tight to my pillow, and slipped into the shadows. Every path out of dorms was a figurative catch twenty- two; you could be found no matter what you did in an attempt to slip by. Two cabins from her door, I bolted for the door, willing it to open beneath my hand and sliding inside. It was so dark, and quiet, that I thought perhaps she had gone back to the infirmary. Then I heard her moan, dropping my pillow to the ground in a rush to the sound.

"Jane?" I whispered, reaching forward to where she should have been. A hand came across my shoulders as she writhed, and I grasped onto her hand, sliding my own up her bare arm, to the side of her neck. "Jane, its okay. Its just me."

"Frankie... Tell ma it was me. My fault." She mumbled. I grimaced; her skin was clammy, coated in a light sweat that was icy cold. I leaned forward, resting the back of my hand against her forehead. She was warm.

"Jane, I'm going to look for the light, alright?" I released her and she thrashed, crying out in pain. "Jane, Jane stop moving!" I hissed out, groping around the wall, smashing my elbow into the dresser at one point, before locating the switch to the right of the door. I hit it quickly, ducking down for my pillow and moving back to the mattress in the corner. She curled around her side, crying out again when she moved, tossing onto the injured ribs in the process. I slid one hand against her back, clamping onto her wrist again and pinning it down.

"No. No! It wasn't Tommy, it was me!" She struggled against my grip, nearly wrenching my shoulder out in the process, pulling me forward. "Please. Please stop. Let go. I didn't-"

"Shhh." I whispered. "Stay still for me Jane. It will all be okay." She stilled, tucking her head down.

"It hurts. It hurts ma." I bit down on my lip, running my hand under the tight camisole that she wore over nothing but the wrap I had put on her myself. "Why does it hurt?" I chewed my lip, thinking. What would her mother say? Hell, I didn't even know her mother's name.

"Sometimes we just have to fight uphill, sweet heart. But I need to take your shirt off, okay?" She nodded, rolling her eyes up to glare at me with a childlike trust. Her brilliantly dark, chocolate eyes were glazed over, and I rested one hand on her back, sliding it between her body and the mattress, lifting slightly to pull the binding from around the ribs. "Oh my God." The wound was red, irritated. Her shoulders were laced with ripped up scabs from her fever dreams, and I pressed against the swollen muscle that had risen in response to the fractured bone. "Its going to hurt, I'm sorry." I winced when she cried out against my fingers, when I pressed in hard enough to brush against the bone. "I'm sorry." I whispered again, sliding my hand from her back, leaning back to find a spare towel that had been knocked to the floor.

"No! No, don't go! No, I... I'm scared." I tangled one hand into hers as quickly as I could, brushing her hair from her back.

"I won't. I'm right here." I sighed against her shoulder as she stilled, resting one hand against her back. "I have to move okay? Just stay still." I reached around for a second towel, dunking the first one into a small fountain on the side. She rested her head down, when I slipped back behind her, running the damp cloth over the bleeding wounds. Fishing around, I also found a tube of basic antiseptic, and rolled my eyes. "I wish I could numb it for you, but I don't have anything."

"Its alright." She mumbled, flinching as I caressed the lacerations as gently as I could. When I was done, I reached down for my pillow, spreading the spare towel over it and resting it behind her back. There was blood on the sheets, but she looked so exhausted I didn't have the heart to make her move so I could change them. Her hand found my wrist again as I rested a hand between her back and the mattress. "Don't leave. Don't go away."

"Shh. I'm here. I won't go anywhere. I promise." I wrapped one arm over her torso, resting it there as I curled around her half asleep form. I rested my forehead against her head, running my thumb over the injured ribs. It would have been better to wrap them, but I couldn't bear to see her hurting, and I had only known her for what, a few hours? With a tug, I pulled her blanket up over her chest, tucking it around her naked torso carefully. She was so beautiful. I had taken care of my fair share of people; I made a point to volunteer in the infirmary rather than the kitchen or the outdoor sections. I had seen so many people that had to be stripped bare in order to treat their injuries, yet I had never been this _attracted_ to them. With Jane? I wanted my hands on her. She had taken care of me, and I wanted to do the same for her. I rested my hand over her ribs again, sighing into raven colored hair. She was so beautiful that it hurt. I wondered if she would feel the same, and I hoped.

* * *

_AN- I got my tarot cards read the other day... Well, its kind of awkward when you ask "Hey, are we going to fuck?" and then the answer is seriously "FUCK YES." And then you find out that all of your friends are shipping you two... And your suite- mate is the captain of that ship. I was like "Seriously, guys?" And then I pulled a Sasha and was like "Yea, I kind of ship us too." But it was funny. My whole life is hilarious right now, I'm in college. However we did all move back into our dorm, which is amazing. So I am less of a pissy bitch. Love you all for sticking with me while the Jersey came out and lots of Fucks were shouted to the heavens._

_~SnapTobiume_


	6. Chapter 6

The moment she was awake, I was as well. The slightest shift of her shoulders, and I was coherent enough only to know that she should have been about to get up. She moaned, when I tried to get my hand untangled from her sheets, where I had apparently wound them at some point during the endless stream of wake up, check on her, go back to sleep. She tilted her head to the side, nearly into mine.

"Maura?" She asked, voice still thick with sleep. I pressed the back of my hand to the side of her face, and then her forehead. "Why are you in my bed?" She looked down at the tangled sheet, at her bare arms. "Why the Hell don't I have clothes on?" Her eyes flicked back to me, down my form. "Why do you still?"

"I came to check on you last night, and you had a fever." She tried to push herself up, when I braced her back down. "You still do."

"Maura, I'm hungry. Can I get up and put a shirt on at least? Please?" I rested one hand against her side, brushing a stray bit of my hair back again.

"Sure. I would like to remind you that I saw you naked in the infirmary before, also."

"I know Maura. Gods, please just let me get dressed." I ducked my head, sliding off the mattress to give her room. The fountain in the corner caught my attention, and I considered placing a call through to Iris, Goddess of rainbows. She and I had conversations all the time, since I never really had anyone to call. "Holy shit! Where did all this blood- Ow!" I whipped around, coming up behind her again, resting my hands on her back. One or two of the lacerations was leaking blood again, and I reached around for the towel before patting at it. She turned her head towards me, watching as I did so. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I whispered, sliding the straps of her bra carefully up over the curves of her shoulders. "I came in and you had been thrashing about because of the fever, and I suppose you tore open what small bit of healing you had over your shoulders. I was too tired to change the sheets, and you looked much too comfortable." I backed away after latching the back, slightly embarrassed now.

"Maura, why... Why did you stay?" She pulled a shirt out of a pile on the side of the room, pulling it over her head with a slight gasp.

"You asked me to. You thought I was your mother. And you kept saying how Tommy didn't do it." She turned her head, before smirking sadly. "Who's Tommy?"

"He's my little brother. Him and Frankie." She opened a drawer, pulling out a photo and pointing to the two fairly attractive boys that looked roughly our age, though were obviously a year or so younger. "Thanks for staying. You have no idea. I um... I didn't say anything embarrassing, did I?" I shook my head, and she relaxed slightly. "Cool. I just want a bit of food, and then maybe we can come back here?"

"Whatever you want to do." I whispered, blushing. She had said that we would come back here. "Though it is a better idea for you to rest, to lie down a bit. It is unbearably hot in here, however." She smirked, as we moved out to the dining hall, piling plates full of almost everything they were serving. Jane moved slowly, something I figured was out of character for her, and I could almost imagine the pain she was in as we stepped back outside. She looked longingly to the training field, and I brushed my shoulder against hers.

"Come on, lets sit over here and rest." I led the way into the forest, waving to the trees as I passed, listening as some of the nymphs and fairies giggled. I stopped at one, juggling the plates to rest a hand against it. "May we sit here?" I could hear the light whispering of the nymphs, and thanked them, setting down what was in my hands and motioning for Jane.

"Why'd you ask it?" one of the small fairies poked her head out of the tree, waving, and the dark haired beauty all but jumped. "Holy Hell. Hello." The minute being ducked back beneath the foliage, and I patted the ground beside me for her to sit. She leaned back against the trunk, shifting as she tried to focus only on eating. I reached for my drink, swallowing when she finally turned towards me. "Can you um," She pointed to her back. "Unsnap me?" I nodded, placing my plate down to the side as my right hand slid up the back of her shirt, undoing the clasp of her bra, sliding beneath the straps to move it from the sensitive skin. She made short work of the fabric, tossing it to the side before leaning back.

"Jane. Here." I tugged carefully on her arm, laying her head on my shoulder. "Comfortable? How are your ribs?"

"Aching. Yes. I answered backwards." I slid one hand down her arm, fingers tucking up beneath the hem of her shirt. "What are you-"

"Checking." I pressed down lightly, and she bit down on her lip, pressing her head into my shoulder. "The swelling is going down, but it'll still hurt for a couple days." She stopped my hand from moving, plastering it to her ribs.

"I feel like we met so awkwardly. This shouldn't have been how it was. We should have seen one another, and then started talking, and then gotten close. Not like this. I would have watched you, and begged for your name, and your number, and your parent." My hand threaded into her hair, running down the soft curls, brushing the edge of her jaw again. "I would have asked you on a date, and then see how it went, and then kissed you. And my chest would not hurt like a bitch." I stopped abruptly, eyes widening. "I didn't want to be broken, you know?" She looked up at me, blinking. "You aren't saying anything. Did I say something out of context?"

"You would have kissed me? Me?" Jane nodded, humming slightly in affirmation.

"You're beautiful. And there is this... Its like a pull, I suppose. I want to be near you. If you're sitting there, I feel... Safe, I guess."

"They always used to tell me I was gorgeous enough to have sex with, as long as I didn't speak." I let my hair fall forward over her shoulders.

"I like listening to you. I like being here with you." I tilted her head up, looking into slightly glassy eyes, before resting my lips on her forehead. She was warm again. I pulled her hair back, almost in tears. Fever dreams. "Hey, don't cry. Please.. Don't cry. Just... Don't cry." I rested her head back against my shoulder, shaking my head, sliding a hand beneath her knees.

"Can you guys bring the plates back for me?" The silver- haired fairy from earlier jumped down, fluttering to the right of my head. She reached forward, brushing away a stray tear with her wing tip. "Thank you." I whispered, tilting my head as she pushed my bangs back, placing a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you. For understanding. Really." I lifted her, tucking her head into my shoulder, and headed towards the U- shaped arrangements of buildings. Walking in, I paused, sighing to myself. The room was disgusting, she really needed some cleaning help. I tore the sheet off, placing the long, slender form on the mattress before sifting through for a clean sheet and replacing it, juggling the Italian woman all the while. Looking back at her for a moment, I nearly started sobbing again. How I wished everything she had said was true. How I wish Then I ran back to my own cabin for a moment, grabbing my belongings, and finally curled up around her again, sliding one hand over the spot that the Fairy had kissed. Life could be so very cruel sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't want to stay there until she had woken up. I had wanted to be gone by then. I wanted to disappear, and to pretend it had never happened. Pretend I had not been lied to again, that nothing hurt. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave her. If I even so much as got up, she scrambled in her sleep just to touch me. It almost hurt more than the words spoken. I sat up, leaning against the wall finally, seated with one leg extended and the other crossed, on the bed. Her head was resting beside my hip, and one hand was on my knee, where I could slip my hand off the laptop and touch her if she needed me to. With headphones on, I started singing quietly in a high soprano, scrolling down in my newest ebook. Her fingers brushed my thigh, and I reached over and brushed a thumb over her knuckles, down over her wrist before returning it to my computer. Her hand moved again, tracing circles over the skin there. For a moment, I regretted my skirt. The caress was so soft, so gentle. Her other hand slipped up under the back of my shirt and my voice cracked, head turning.

"Please. Keep singing." I blushed, picking up where I had left off as she moved closer, resting her head on my thigh, moving her hands to brush up my side, before sliding off. I finished, still blushing slightly, and closed the computer, moving it off to the side. "You're so beautiful, Maura." She reached up, twirling her fingers into the length of my hair, head tilted back. "What did I say that made you upset?" She whispered, running her hand through my hair again. I rested a hand on her forehead, and waited, before nodding my head in affirmation.

"Some stuff about how you liked being here with me, how we could have meet differently and other things may have happened, and..." I just stopped, shaking my head. I couldn't repeat it. She pushed down on my thigh, lifting herself up to face me for a moment, bracing herself carefully on her arms. The fear in my eyes was evident I suppose, because she shook her head when I reached forward to brace her, to take the weight from her shoulders.

"Let me do this. Just stay still." She leaned forward, tilting her head slightly, raising one hand to my cheek, brushing her thumb over the bone. My heart stopped, when she nodded, assuring herself more than me. "Relax, Maura." Another whisper, all warm breath against my own, before our lips brushed. It was soft first, when I ran my hand over her other arm, lacing our fingers there, tangling my hand into her hair. We kissed again, closer, my tongue brushing against her lip slightly, being granted an admittance that I would have begged for. Our tongues brushed, and I felt her moan, answering with my own into her mouth. Her arm shook, as she leaned more weight on to it, and I pulled back, shaking my head. "Maura-"

"Lie down. Please." She waited, thought about arguing. "Please." More of a command now. She slid down, aiming to rest her head on my thigh again, but I raised an eyebrow, and she shifted my pillow under her back. I slid away, pushing my computer on to the night table, before sliding the short sleeved shirt I had on over my tank top and laying it on the chair.

"Please sit here again." I smirked, taking her left hand in mine, kissing the back of it, tossing my leg over her waist, tightening it against the section that should have still been sore. "Oh. Oh my." She was so thin, yet I could feel her muscles rippling against my knee. I rested her left hand on my knee again, and her right all but flew into my hair, tangling there. "Maura-"

"Let me do the work okay? Until you get better. Until you don't relapse into a fever- induced dream every time I get close to you." She smirked at that, as I rested my head against hers.

"I can't help it. I've never felt this way before, Maura. Not like when I'm here with you." She whispered, brushing her fingertips over the hem of my skirt. "I don't know what it is, really." I brushed my fingers over her neck, pressing our mouths together gently. Everything was so sweet, so new. Our kisses were an exploration, her fingertips brushing patterns on the inside of my thigh as we deepened our embrace, brushing tongues, stroking teeth. I leaned back, sliding my hand up the arm attached to the hand on my thigh.

"You should rest, sweetheart." I whispered, stroking her wrist with my thumb. As she opened her mouth to retort, I shook my head. "I know you don't want to. I understand." I slid off her bed, that hand lingering beneath my skirt for a moment as I moved, before sliding back onto the mattress. "But I will be here when you wake up, and then after that. Alright?" I stopped talking, twisting the shirt I had been wearing off over my head. The sheets rustled, and I almost jumped at the warm hand on my back, her left hand. The one I was noticing was her dominant one. "Jane-"

"You're so soft. You've seen me naked, why haven't I seen you?" She ran her fingers up my back, slipping them up under the clasp of the fabric, unsnapping it slowly.

"That was different, Jane. You were injured."

"And you're beautiful." I blushed, shivering as her fingers trailed up under my hair, pausing before she ran her hands over my shoulders again. It was like heat sparked from my skin to her hands, as if we were supposed to be touching. I leaned back a bit, my shirt only half way over my elbows. Her fingers trailed down my ribs, before sliding down off of my skin and back to the mattress. I felt so cold without the lack of contact, and it made me sad. I tugged my shirt on, over my head, realizing how close we had come to doing everything just then. I slid my skirt off, tugging on a pair of really tiny shorts. I rested one hand on Jane's waist, sliding down beneath the top sheet. I shifted slightly, sliding until my hand was against her ribs, pushing the shirt up slightly. I sighed lightly into her hair, one of her hands tangling into my blonde locks. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you, Jane." I whispered, running the side of my thumb over the still swollen section. "So are you."

* * *

_AN- So guys, I jacked a mattress in college. Yea, that's right. We jacked a mattress. From right next door to the Resident Assistant. And no one noticed. It was so freaking amazing. I have the coolest roomies ever, its true... We also are trying to start a sorority, and its working. Like cool kids. Onward with the story!_

_~SnapTobiume10_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Go to the archery field."_ The voice woke me up from a dead sleep. It was a woman's voice, and it startled me. As I shot up, I looked around for her immediately, trying to find her. _"Maura Isles, go to the archery field."_ I leaned further over Jane, her grip in my hair tightening reflexively as I tensed.

"But Jane-"

"_She'll be fine. I promise. She has built up an immunity to her ailments from you. Besides, I will be watching over her now as you are taught." _I tilted my head, trying to understand everything that this mysterious woman was trying to tell me. I slipped my hand out from beneath Jane's shirt, placing a quick kiss to her forehead. She was warm again, and I sighed, looking up to the sky. "_She's fine. Don't worry. When her temperature spikes abnormally, you will hear from me."_ I nodded, rising slowly, grabbing my bow from where I had hung it beside the door. Beside it were arrows with gray fletching, but they did not look like the pale orange ones I had used just yesterday. I slung them up over my shoulder, walking outside into the early evening, glancing around to locate the bonfire. I saw it, over by the main hall, and rested one hand on my bow. The field looked empty from here, though as I got closer, I could see that there was a boy sitting there, waiting. He was running one hand over the delicate curve of his own weapon lovingly, as if it was his baby. He looked up, his eyes covered by a set of dark shades. He smiled a bright grin when he saw me, and stood, bowing his head. I did the same, and he pointed to one of the targets. I nodded once, drawing one of the arrows and firing easily, hitting the exact center without stopping my forward motion. He nodded, as if pleased. When he snapped, a good twelve more targets appeared, many of them moving. I whirled, dropping to one knee and firing off more than three consecutive shots before shifting my balance, moving to fire at the others. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him raise a hand, and stopped dead. He lifted the glasses into reddish blonde hair, exposing dark blue eyes.

"Very nice, sweetheart." He whispered, voice gentle. He raised his own bow, tilting it horizontally and pulling back an arrow with red and orange feathering. "Listen closely. Have you ever felt a surge of power when you draw an arrow? When you feel the feathers in your hand?" I drew up, squaring my shoulders. Not many of the others understood how it felt to pull an arrow back in one's bow.

"Every time." I whispered, watching as he drew an arrow slowly, carefully.

"Good. Show no one this talent. When you draw back your arrow, focus your power, Maura." He told me, pulling back. I could almost see the power gather in his hand, before it crackled. "From there, you will release the power with the arrow." He released it, and the arrow exploded in flame around a target. "Try." I drew back an arrow, resting it against my cheek for a moment as I focused. The arrow flew, exploding much like his did. He beamed, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Wow."

"Good job. Now, you have to remember the feeling of that, and repeat it." I nodded, pulling another arrow, when he placed a hand over mine. "Not right now. I need to discuss something with you." I tilted my head, when he gestured to the area. "You are capable of great things, Maura. That is why you are here, why you had to be hidden here. The world is not ready for you. Try your best to control your powers as they come forward. I'll be back when I can, unless your mother chooses to see you, which she does."

"My mom? You know who she is? Can you-?" He shook his head.

"No, I can't. You know that, Maura. But know that she is proud of you. So very proud." He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, backing up a pace. Then he paused. "Oh, and Maura. A gift." With a flick of his wrist, his bow was flying towards me, and I reached out for it. "Use it well, Love. It should come in handy." I blinked, and he was gone as quickly as he had appeared.

"Maura?" I turned, knocking an arrow back before realizing that it was Jane, lowering my weapon.

"Jane." I ran towards her, slinging my new bow up onto my shoulder, taking her hands. "You shouldn't be up, its bad for you, and-"

"Actually, I really feel better. Its weird." She shrugged, and I pursed my lips. There was no way. "You feel really warm, however, Maura. You sure you aren't catching a cold or something?" I paused, glancing at the bow for a brief second. I had blessed an arrow to explode in flame. Could that have been it? I kissed her cheek, dismissing the thought.

"No Jane, I'm fine. I swear." One of her hands tangled into my hair as we kissed, sliding into one another's arms, tightly. "I don't get sick very often. Actually, I don't think I have honestly been sick at all." I shrugged, stepping off onto one of the paths. Our hands tangled out of reflex, long, sheltering branches blocking the sun's rays, and casting flickering light over our path. This felt so natural, so right. We stayed close together, simply walking in the calm silence, surrendering to it completely. We walked on, heading towards the chariot track like this, pausing at the railing.

"You know, Chiron said he wanted to talk to me. I have no idea what it could be about though." She stated into the silence finally, pausing at the rail. I tilted my head to the side, curious.

"You should go. I'm not really aloud to come with you." I told her, resting my hand on her forearm.

"I had to talk to you first. You weren't there when I got up." I opened my mouth to tell her what had happened, when she shook her head. "There was this dark haired woman sitting beside the door, with this sword in her hand. She smiled when I got up, telling me where you were and to not be afraid. Maura, it was really strange, I'm not going to lie. But she looked so sad, like she was worried about you or something. Then she handed me a blanket and she said thanks for giving it to her. Then she was gone." I thought back to that girl in the Hermes cabin, How I hadn't seen her before then, how I had yet to see her again. I had assumed she was just new, that she had appeared there after being brought around the same time as Jane. But that was unlikely as well, I would have remembered if someone else had been found. "Regardless, what were you doing out there so early? Normally you practice during lunch, when I'm with you." I blushed.

"I was thinking. Trying to focus." It wasn't completely a lie, but focusing on fire and exploding arrows was something that the man had told me to keep a secret. I tilted my head up, catching her lips with mine gently. When we parted, her cocky smirk had replaced itself across the darker- skinned woman's mouth, playing at the corners. "Go talk to Chiron. I'll be fine." Better than that actually, I would be seeing how much of this flaming arrow business I could control. It would keep me highly amused for quite a bit of time. I set up a couple targets far apart from one another, in the secluded training grounds that were separated from the others, normally used to teach younger students how to fire a bow. I twirled one arrow, drawing it back, before I focused on the warmth that I had felt, the success in making it light on fire. When I released, the target caught on flame; a log I had opted to use rather than the more expensive camp targets. I grinned, twirling towards the next one. I never noticed the dark haired girl watching from afar, smile gracing her lips, pride painted within her eyes.

* * *

_AN- so Im sorry this is moving so slow, but I cant help it. Our internet is being shitty, Im trying to get my laundry done before going to class, I had a huge emotional argument with myself, and then went to my really amazing suite mate for help. So much confusion, such a small expanse of time. Also, it poured on me this morning when I was running to class, and it was awesome. Not really. Also, in biology class, three of my friends and I were sitting there, learning how to bang chicks via a coconut cracking video. You can not imagine our stone masks while we were repeating this guy's words to one another. It was funny as hell._

_Also, one word reviews? They don't help me much. I appreciate that you took the time to comment, however, I need a little bit more than one word to try and make this better, or to get ideas on where to bring it. Thanks,_

_~SnapTobiume_


	9. Chapter 9

"So Chiron told me he wasn't sure who my parent was, but he had a feeling that someone was going to find out that Frankie was half blood also. So he wants to send me to go and find him, and bring him back." She told me later, after having eaten out in the forest again. She was leaning against the tree this time, with me curled in against her chest. She had been adamant about supporting me, and after awhile I had simply given in. After all, I am not one that is opposed to being held. It was crazy how close we were already, it had only been four days since we met. And yet, it felt nothing short of an eternity.

"That's really cool, that they're asking you to go. I haven't gone on a quest." She turned her head, tilting it to the side.

"You've been here a really long time, haven't you. How long, Maura?" I sighed.

"Fourteen years." I whispered. "I've been here since I was four." Her fingers trailed into my hair, as if she was thinking. "What are you thinking?" Her mind perplexed me, everything about her perplexed me.

"Come with me. Come with me to meet my mom, and my brothers." Jane finally stated. I tilted my head to the side, before shaking it. "Maura-"

"They would never allow it. They would never let me leave."

"_Not unless I had something to say about it, damn it."_

"What would you do about it?" Jane furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean? I would simply just tell Chiron that you're coming with me, and that's that." I blushed, had she not heard the voice? Had it been my mother? She had sounded so angry. Jane took my hand, lifting me up when she stood, before placing me back down on my feet. "Speaking of which, lets go talk to him about it now. He was planning on just sending me alone, which probably isn't such a fantastic idea in retrospect."

"Agreed, it is normally protocol to send another camper with you when you leave the camp, since everything is slightly more dangerous for half- bloods out in society." We started on our way quickly towards the main hall, halfway up the stairs when the door opened. That little girl, who was honestly not all that much younger than us, came skipping out, bright smile on her face when she saw me. Her long, raven hair fell over one shoulder as she skipped down the stairs past us, before jumping off. I turned at the door to find her, yet the courtyard was empty, save for an eagle flying towards the clouds. I rocked to the side, grasping on to Jane for support.

"Maura? Maura are you alright?" I tried to nod, tried to make sense of everything, yet I couldn't. This couldn't be. It simply was not possible. Her children were all dark haired, stormy eyed. It simply was not possible.

I could not be a child of Athena.

* * *

_AN- Sorry the chapter is short this time, Im sitting in the library like a loser. xD Normally, I would have braved the outside air and returned to my room when class was cancelled, but... Well, its so far away from my bio room. And I am right next door with this arrangement... Not that I don't love to write fics in biology, while we're learning how to bang chicks via a coconut cracking video. The stone faces we had were priceless. It was beautiful. I'm also super worried about one of my friends right now. I'm so confused over the emotion though that its making the whole situation about ten times worse._

_~SnapTobiume_


	10. Chapter 10

I forgot about the girl and the eagle, as I was in the car with Jane. She drove with one hand on the steering wheel, the other on my left thigh. To me though, she almost felt cold, icy. As if I had grabbed onto the blade beneath my skirt, rather than the comforting warmth of my bow and quiver. At the next light we came too, she turned, before going about a mile and a half down the road and turning into a driveway. The house was nice, though not as large as the district I vaguely remembered as a child. As we stepped out of the car, I couldn't help but reach out for Jane's hand briefly, taking the slightest bit of comfort in just her mere presence. It was definitely that awkward moment in a story, when the girlfriend goes home to meet the parents. Although I was going home not only to meet the parents, but to steal the younger brother away and bring him back to camp also. Our lives. They really were something. Jane pulled out a key, opening the front door easily, calling out for the family that she was home, and brought a friend. I looked around, jumping slightly at the sound of someone moving around the kitchen. A younger boy came out, his eyes resting on me for a moment before he smiled. I resisted the urge to reach for Jane again, trying to match the slightly cocky grin with my own. Jane shouldered past him, sticking her head in the kitchen.

"Hey ma! I brought company!" The woman that came out had the largest grin on her face as she did so, a wooden spoon in her right hand and an apron slung over one arm. Her hair was a long, dirty blonde, but her eyes were nearly as dark as Jane's. She opened her other arm for me, and I leaned into the hug that should have been slightly awkward, yet wasn't.

"Welcome, sweetheart. You must be Maura. Jane's told me so much about you."

"Good I hope." I whispered, blushing lightly. I could feel eyes on me, flushing slightly deeper at the gaze that must have been Jane's.

"Of course dear. Jane doesn't talk highly of just anyone either, you know." I heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs that we had passed, looking over to see a tall boy that resembled the one standing beside us. Except for his eyes, they were more similar to Jane's than this other boy's. He seemed to see his sister before he saw anything else.

"Jane!"

"Frankie!" He leaped down, embracing his sister tightly, crushing her shoulders in well- muscled arms. I could see the resemblance to not only Jane, but the Gods in general. My heart sank slightly at the thought of being in the shadow of two children from Zeus. They looked much too similar to be fathered by anyone beside the great Gods. Jane pulled away, patting his shoulder as she opened an arm to me. "Frankie, this is Maura. I told you about her." They locked eyes for a brief moment before he grinned, nodding slightly. He then offered the same crushing hug to me, kissing my cheek gently.

"Good to have you on board the crazy, Rizzoli family train, Maura. Good to know my sister is being taken care of." I caught the last, whispered bit only because of the close proximity, blushing deeply at the words. He knew. He understood. And he seemed to support the relationship that had blossomed between us.

"Means quite a bit, Frankie, coming from you." The lopsided grin nearly matched hers, as I slipped out of the embrace, before a hand was thrust my way. The third boy.

"Hi Maura, I'm Tommy Rizzoli. Pleasure to meet you." Frankie's hand all but crushed Jane's into my back, both of them tightening reflexively. Not that I had really understood why; I couldn't have imagined myself leading on the poor kid, for him having so many feelings upon just a first glance. Though in retrospect, I do suppose it was something that mirrored how everything with Jane had began; that one single glance that had started everything, had moved everything into motion. However, our meetings were cut short because of the arrival of dinner, and I had no feeling of discontent until we had nearly finished with desert. Jane's hand had been resting on my knee, though after just the slightest bit of uncomfortable squirming, it had slid to comfortingly resting on my upper thigh, thumb occasionally brushing the low hem of my skirt, brushing a pattern upon sensitive skin. I tilted my head to the side again, nervously. Something didn't feel right, not right at all. I turned to glance over Frankie's shoulder, out the window.

"_Get out of there."_ The voice was urgent, that female one again. The one that had been helping me. Outside on the walk, a few people were chatting in groups, walking past with linked hands. One stopped, turning towards me. She grinned, skin around her shoulders rippling slightly, as if it was an ethereal being hidden beneath a skin. My hand darted down to Jane's as my breath caught. This was not good. Her head whipped around, and I knew she saw the same thing I did, because within a moment she was on her feet, withdrawing her cell phone from her pocket, preparing to transform it into the sword I had devised for her in a few hours of down time while she had been resting. I hadn't finished her shield quite yet, but I was working on it, and so she had a wood substitute until that project was completed successfully. I reached up, pulling my hair back in a fluid motion as I watched, reaching back to flick my bow forward, snapping an arrow onto the string before I had even realized the weapon had appeared in my hand. I drew back, keeping the sharpened tip pointed down, as Jane shot out the door.

"What the Hell is-"

"Frankie, come on. We have to go." My tone was cold, calculating. Jane was merely talking to the girl, as if she suspected nothing; yet she acted nervous. I wished desperately that I could hear what they were saying. "Pack whatever is the most valuable to you, and you have to come with us. Its not safe here for you anymore."

"_Focus on flames. Keep yourself steady. She's getting aggravated, and calling the others."_ For some reason, I knew that the girl was a Harpie; would explode into a leather- skinned, winged creature any second. I didn't even turn my head to aim before I had shot.

"Jane!" She ducked at the same moment that wings exploded, that the air exploded in a shriek, that my arrow left. Her form bubbled, before lighting up into reddish- gold flames, disappearing into dust. But the scream didn't stop, and I dropped to one knee, whirling before I had thought about it very much. Frankie came out, a bag thrown over one shoulder, his face a mask of confusion and the purest fear. I fired again, into the thick cloud of dark, flickering masses, tilting my head to the side in order to watch the angle better.

"Frankie!" I heard the slice of blade through the air, heard it clatter to the ground before a soft hand was sliding up my skirt, withdrawing the concealed shiv I had placed there, back pressing into mine as she turned, crouching. "Damn things. Google, give me something."

"Beat the shit out of them." I hissed, firing off a few times consecutively as they neared. Jane nodded, passing the message to her younger brother, who was changing the angle of the sword that fit him almost as well as it did his sister. I ducked down, bending back slightly as the shiv sliced the air where my head had been, where a Harpie with enough jagged teeth had darted towards. I drew an arrow, knocking the next one across the side of the head, Frankie thrusting the longsword through her chest, pulling it out and staring at it as if his hands had moved upon their own accord. I completely understood how he felt, dropping down into a low crouch again as Jane jumped, firing off to tear the sensitive leather of a left wing. Tommy came out, charging loudly with what looked like an old- fashioned spear in his right hand, kitchen knife in his other. Frankie dropped down, and I whirled, letting go of another flaming shot before I had really analyzed what was happening, again. When I offered him a hand, he accepted it thankfully, picking himself up off the pavement carefully. I heard the lightest sound of tearing flesh, spinning to find Jane had jumped the back of the last one, fighting to stay on much like I had with my Pegasus. Frankie opened his mouth to say something, when she pulled back on the screaming beast's head, my arrow leaving my fingertips and driving home. Her knees crumpled against the pavement, as I tossed my bow over one shoulder, Frankie rushing forward to offer her his assistance. But my eyes moved almost immediately to Tommy, who stood staring at the symbol above his head with the grandest look of triumph, as if he had achieved some unattainably fantastic goal. I almost groaned. Cabin three. Ares.

* * *

_AN- So I am going to apologize for the rush in this chapter, but I felt like it was not moving at all. And its almost two thirty in the morning. And yesterday was just awful. Yesterday/ early this morning. Like ughhhhh. We did, however, spend the majority of this afternoon and evening playing Saints Row and Skyrim. Because my friends are awesome! Yay college buddies!_

_~SnapTobiume_


	11. Chapter 11

Being stuck in the car with all three of them had not been the most fantastic hours of my life, and the plane had almost been worse. If it had just been a whole bunch of strangers, Jane, and I, I most likely could have fallen asleep rather than stayed awake for the voyage. Even with my fingers tracing nervous patterns up and down Jane's arm, focusing on her cool touch rather than Tommy's eight- hundredth recount of our adventure, I couldn't focus. Couldn't relax. I needed to go shooting, or simply be alone for awhile. Frankie reached over from the seat to my left, the one against the aisle, offering his hand to me. It was a kind gesture, and I took it, squeezing his hand back reassuringly. He furrowed his brow, glancing at my touch.

"You're warm." The middle child mouthed, and I tilted my head slightly, watching to make sure Tommy thought we were still listening. The exaggeration was truly getting annoying, and neither of us could focus. "Like really hot." He continued on, and I furrowed my brow. That didn't make much sense, I felt completely fine. I slipped a hand beneath Jane's head, pillowed on my shoulder, whispering to her. She groaned lightly, before shifting off of me, sitting up and rubbing her forehead. We shared a long look before she settled back down, grumbling that I should have let her rest until the plane had completely stopped. I almost laughed, she could be such a little kid some times. After the plane had stopped, we gathered up our few belongings, Tommy exiting first despite both of our grumblings about how we were trained for longer. Frankie rolled his eyes, letting me step out before him, ready to draw an arrow at the slightest necessity. We walked down the familiar path, halfway through the woods that had grown on the hillside to camp Half Blood before relaxing slightly, Jane's hand sliding into mine. She was walking with a slight limp again, a sure sign that she was sore, aching.

"Are you doing alright?" I breathed, and she glanced at me, before shaking her head no. As soon as we had gotten to the Camp, we dropped both Tommy and Frankie at Chiron's office, Tommy still going on excitedly about the battle. I caught Frankie's elbow briefly. "We'll be in cabin One." He nodded, even though I knew he had no idea what that meant. We made our way back, slowly, my hand braced on Jane's back until we had gotten into the cabin, she had lowered herself down onto the mattress.

"Damn, this hurts like a bitch." She moaned, tugging her shirt off without shame. I blushed at the sight of her body, something I had found myself doing more often now that she wasn't scaring me half to death with a fever. She paused, tilting her head back to glance at me with a coy smirk. "Like what you see?" I blushed, nodding, as I ran my hands over her ribs, before sliding down from her abdomen.

"You did too much today. They shouldn't have sent you, but we're lucky there wasn't more coming after us." With a hand braced on each side of her, I leaned down, brushing my lips on a purple mark on the front of her shoulder.

"Maura-" She all but gasped, tangling a hand into my hair. I blushed, smirking.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. You look so wonderful, all the time." She tugged on my hair, pulling me up until our lips were barely apart, breathing the same air.

"I'm nowhere near as beautiful as you." As she whispered the words, as our lips locked in a slow, passion- filled kiss, her fingertips brushed up under my shirt, over my ribs. I shivered as her hand slid upwards, shifting to tangle my own fingers into dark raven locks. She was so beautiful, and she was all mine. Always mine. We broke apart briefly, her hand cupping my breast lightly, cautiously.

"More." My voice was a growl; I had barely recognized it. But she understood, pulling me back down, sliding her hand under the thin fabric. I moaned when she untangled her other hand, joining the first, knee sliding up to grind with my hips.

"Maura-" She growled out, voice deepened, eyes dark. There was so much need written there, so much lust. I leaned on my left elbow, sliding my hand to her thigh, massaging there, waiting for her to be comfortable, to show me that she wanted more. She shifted, sliding her more dominant hand down my stomach again, causing another shiver to rip through me, our lips meeting again.

"Oh Gods!" The door cracked open, followed by what sounded like someone's head hitting into the wall. I pulled back immediately, my head swiveling. Jane withdrew her hands, bracing herself up on her hands, face pinching in pain.

"Frankie, Gods damn it! Learn to fucking knock!" I glared.

"Language, Jane." She rolled her eyes, scrambling for the sheet, pulling it up to cover her chest, wrapping an arm around my waist, protectively.

"The Hell is wrong with you?"

"You said you would be in here! This is so not my fault!" He defended, face bright red. I couldn't help my own blush from spreading, trying to wiggle out of the solid embrace. "Like, come on, Jane! You're my sister! I wouldn't _want _to walk in on you, doing... um-"

"My girlfriend? Yea, I would hope so, Frankie!"

"Jane, don't yell at your brother." I sighed, slipping one hand under her arm, all but peeling it away from my back, eyes softening slightly. She almost visibly melted, as I moved off her hips, onto the edge of the bed.

"Yea well... But he was... And... Damn it all." Frankie's jaw dropped, and he stared at me, before staring at Jane.

"Janie, you are so... whipped!"

"Shut up, you!" The growl had him hunching over, pressing his back against the wall.

"Sorry, sorry! 'Least she's hot Jane, I mean-" The pillow hit him full in the face, and I merely shook my head, giggling. It was not, perhaps, the greatest way to come out to one's brother. Yet he seemed to take it well... Or at least I suppose.

* * *

_AN- I am SO sorry, all of you! My life seemed to have forgot to tell me that it was going to flip over, and then run away. You see, there's this girl. Yea story of my life. (you know, the one that ran away). She's fucking beautiful, but she doesn't seem to think so. And there is so much mutual attraction. And EVERYONE ships us. Including my really straight room- mate. Like, what the fuck? *keyboard smash* Its awful._

_However, now I have actually started to get assignments, so my updates will probably no longer be eight to ten a day. However, I will try to update at least one story every couple of days... Fantastic, I have five stories incomplete right now. AWESOME. Dug myself a grave now, didn't I... Well, at least that girl is going for a degree in funeral home services. My death shall be serviced grandly._

_~SnapTobiume_

_PS- oh and I died my hair blue :D_


	12. Chapter 12

"_Focus on the fire. If you don't, it may get out of hand."_ The voice told me. It was the man that had passed me his bow as a gift, which was currently sitting against the rock I was seated on, holding an arrow in one hand, its tip lit on fire. "_Very good. You're a natural at this, and your mother is proud."_

"Yea, but she couldn't possibly come down to tell me herself, could she." I mumbled, glancing off to the left, where Jane was. She had returned to training with weaponry, and was blindingly great at it. Her work with a sword was well- formed, however, when she used a staff or spear, there was no contest. I felt the edges of the flame brush my right hand.

"_Focus, Maura!"_ I turned my attention back to what I was working on, watching the flickering beam. I made it shrink a bit, tucking itself around the gray fletching of the arrow, creating a small scene of a woman fighting with a spear, against an invisible enemy. He laughed in my head, and I could imagine the auburn- haired man shaking his hair out of his eyes. _"Very good form, Maura! Impressive. Yes, and since you are so distracted, this can be the end of the lesson today. Go watch Jane; she is very precious."_

"Thank you." I whispered, closing my hand and killing the fire that didn't even warm my skin. I looked up to the sky for a few long moments, before tucking my knees beneath myself, turning to watch Jane as she worked. She and Barry Frost, from the Hephaestus cabin, sparred against one another quickly. He was a smaller boy than those commonly seen in the cabin, but quick on his feet, and quicker with his mind. They were a good match, until Jane ducked, getting her spear behind his knees. They both tumbled, and I smirked. There was a cracking, as Frankie was tossed to the side by one from the Ares cabin, much to the enjoyment of his friends. I rose up, letting my skirt drop down to just above my knees. I approached Jane's younger brother, holding out my hand.

"Maura?" He asked, looking up at me with a slightly clouded gaze. I nodded.

"Yea, come on. I'll spar with you instead. They can be awful sometimes." He gripped onto me, rising up carefully, staying still for a moment. One Rizzoli was actually cautious, I mused, smirking as he grabbed his sword out of the grass. I tossed my bow to the side again, lifting a practice blade, weighing it in my right hand.

"_You need a left- hand sword."_

"What?" I asked. Who had spoken to me? I turned, and there was no one there, Frankie strapping his shield to his arm.

"_Forgo your shield, and draw a second sword. Trust me."_ I didn't know the voice. It was a female voice, and I felt as though I knew it, yet I hadn't. There is no way to describe the feelings, the confusion, that I felt. I reached for a second blade, this one smaller, lighter. The voice was right, something about this setup felt right, though not as comfortable as the bow and arrow. I placed them on top of my quiver, pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail quickly, before drawing the practice blades once again. I approached Frankie, watching as he readied his stance. I shook my head.

"You have to be more solid in your stance, Frankie. Get comfortable." He nodded, flushing slightly, embarrassed. I smirked. "Relax. You have nothing to prove to me." He nodded, gathering himself together for a few brief moments, before nodding. I glanced to the side, no one was watching us. That was good. I nodded, circling slowly.

"_Keep your left hand lower than the right. Use the blades as one being, not two. They are separate, but together."_ I nodded slightly, dropping into a crouch as Frankie rushed, slashing downward to follow with his shield. Before the latter connected, I spun behind him, the same moment he moved accordingly. We matched our first swipe, his shield barely blocking my second blade. I landed a blow on his knee, and he winced. I was moving too quickly. "_Lock your left elbow, use it as a guard. You don't need to hurt him, he's just learning."_ I knew that, though it was comforting to know the beginning part. I did as she said, placing a well- calculated hit to his arm, before twirling again. He was careful, observant, keeping watch over me as I moved, preparing his defense. We danced for awhile longer, before I smirked twirling the double blades, catching his sword and tossing it out of the way, holding the right- handed sword to his neck. He blinked a few times, before grinning. I couldn't help but grin also, tucking the blade beneath my arm, offering my hand, which he grasped, rising.

"Good job, Frankie." I whispered, grinning.

"Thank you." I nodded, turning to return the blades. There were people watching. Everyone. I blushed, as some of them started cheering, clapping loudly, grinning foolishly. Jane was holding my bow and arrows, her eyes sparkling as she watched me, light smirk on her face. To the side, by the table, was the small, dark- haired girl from the Hermes cabin. She smiled at me, flashing a row of perfect white teeth, before she disappeared back into the crowd. I wanted to call out to her, to make her wait, to talk to her. To make sure she was alright, that she had everything she needed. But she was gone, much too quickly. I returned the swords, approaching the group of people, many of which were congratulating Frankie. Jane leaned down, breath brushing against my ear.

"Is there anything you aren't good at?"

"Relationships?" I hissed to her, catching her coy smirk. Her hand found its way to my back, as she replied.

"Would you care to ever spar with me?" I knew she meant here, on the battlefield. I tilted my head, sly smile making its way across my lips.

"Of course. Tonight. Cabin One." She opened her mouth to reply, when the message sank in, connected. She blushed lightly. I took my weapons from her hands, stringing them across my shoulders expertly.

"Why wait?" She moaned, and my own blush darkened. There was no one here but us, I was sure. Why weren't we completely wrapped around one another?

"You make a fantastic point, Jane Rizzoli. Why not right now?" I sighed out, trying not to moan myself. She was affecting my body, unlike anything else ever had. "Lets go tell Frankie not to come home until late." Jane chuckled, fingers tightening against my shirt. I would have leaned back and kissed her right then, right in front of everyone, if sirens hadn't interrupted us. Everyone's heads turned, and I visibly flinched. Camp Half Blood was under attack?

And more importantly, it had to be _now?_

* * *

_AN- I apologize for the lack of movement in all of my stories, guys. I have been super busy. Oh hey, I also kind of got dumped but we weren't really together... Yea, I know how much sense that makes. Excuse me while I curl up under my friend's bed with her ps3, my ps3, and a giant bean bag chair, and try to figure out my life. I have a couple of ideas for more stories, but I want to try and finish a few of the ones I have going on right now._

_With love;_

_~SnapTobiume_


	13. Chapter 13

The crowd of people running towards the main hall was tremendous; I had not realized how many of us had been at the training ground just then. Frankie had found Jane and I at some point, because I had felt one of his hands slip into mine. We all poured into the main courtyard, where Chiron was sprinting out of the hall, armored himself. He shouted a few words, before he caught sight of me. On two hooves, he whirled, sliding to a stop before the three of us. He pointed with his sword to the western woods, and I nodded, only once. Jane was about to turn to me, confused, when I whistled, Ezma's wings tearing through the air as she turned. I took my hands from their grips, running forward a few steps as she lowered, vaulting onto her back, drawing an arrow as I did. Chiron had taught me the finer points of vaulting one Christmas vacation, when I had been one of the few campers left, with nowhere to go. My knees tightened around her shoulders as we left the main fight behind us, skimming low over the trees for a brief moment, before launching straight up into the clouds. I had forgotten how much I loved flying, since I had not been doing so at least twice every day. We evened out, my Pegasus flexing her muscles as she brought her wings into the correct angle for a pass over the camp. I pulled out a gold coin, holding it out to a cloud, passing through.

"Good evening, Iris. I hope you are having a good day." I whispered, watching as the floating image of the Goddess kept up with me. She laughed a little bit, as we banked to the right, following the border on the side of the water. "Could you keep watch over the others for me? I may need to pass a message to Chiron, if you would be so kind. I won't know unless I see something, so the time is indefinite." She nodded, and her face lightened; the result of the Goddess watching an area that was not where I was. I ducked lower through the clouds, drawing out an arrow, just in case. We broke through the barrier around camp Half- Blood, when I pursed my lips. There were more creatures that looked like underworld beings, approaching the woods. I rose back up into the clouds immediately, Chiron was right. "Iris! Tell Chiron I'll handle it, with the Nymphs, please. He'll understand." Iris nodded, blowing me a quick kiss, before she disappeared. I cued Ezma to spin, diving off her back, thinning my body as best as I could, whistling. People always got so frightened, when a student would jump into the forest from the sky, especially headfirst. The wood nymphs had never failed to catch me as of yet, and I would probably always trust them to not let me smash my skull on the thick foliage. Sure enough, I felt the light glitter of magic as it slid across my skin, tucking my knees in, to land on my feet. I straightened, a trained eye catching the frightened beings. Of course they had heard the sirens, and it scared them.

"_What is going on, Maura?" _One of them asked me, in their silk- like, glittering language. They did not speak the same English that the states did, nor did they speak Greek really, and their native tongue was like the song of the wind through branches.

"_There are monsters attacking the camp, and more coming for the forest. I'm going to need your help, so Chiron doesn't have to spare anyone from the front lines._" I had gotten bored for a long time, and had preferred the forest over the other children. They had taught me their language, and their calls. There was an angered voice, their war cry, as the fairies came from the branches they were hiding in. I raised a hand and they quieted. "_I've been up in the sky. They come from this direction, so if some of the others can watch the other side of the forest, and we can protect the trees, shall this be acceptable?" _They nodded, a few breaking off to fly towards the farthest reach, the others drawing out magic items. A blonde Earth fairy held up a bottle of fairy dust to me, and I tipped the end of my bow towards her so she could tie it for luck. I thanked her, turning towards the border that we were going to hold our line on.

"Maura!" The cry had me turning again, readying an arrow out of reflex, before I had realized it was Jane, trying not to crash through the foliage. She stopped running, a light bit of sweat on her forehead, her spear gripped tightly in one hand, sharp end pointing upwards. Frankie was right behind her, gripping his sword tightly, face ashen.

"Jane, why did you leave the others?" I was so worried about her; there weren't as many of us here to keep her safe, and the fighting over here was always more on the interesting, long ranged side.

"Couldn't bear, to see you, fighting alone." She panted out, gasping for breathe. I heard light giggling that seemed to come from every direction. Frankie whirled, eyes growing wide as he tried to find the voice.

"I am never alone." We stared at one another for a brief moment, before I latched onto the nearest tree, climbing up as quickly as I could. "Find somewhere to camp, on the border, Jane. And be mindful of the others." I whispered, dancing across the branches of the trees, until I was looking out to the shimmering protective veil before us, watching as it rippled, trying to keep everything out.

"_We will wait until they draw nearer. They are too far, and too many for right now."_ I heard whispered from the trees, spotting Jane below me, to me right. Frankie was a little to my left.

"_I'll wait for your lead."_ I answered back, watching as Jane squirmed, able to see her from the corner of my eye. I drew back an arrow, focusing on the fire, seeing if I could control it without making it visible. Each breath was long, before they came to attack the veil again. The release of thunder startled Jane, when the fairies let loose a miniature attack of their own. She all but jumped out of her skin, as I released an arrow, willing flames to carve a path around the enemies. I watched as it moved, knocking back three more to fire into the closest to me. Jane moved to whichever came closest, Frankie doing the same as his sister, raising his sword to fight as best he could. Within a heartbeat, everything became insanity, confusion. I aimed, firing where I was needed most, yet not many things fell. They just kept on getting up, attacking again. Swarming forward towards the veil. I reached back for an arrow, drawing it back, deciding my next shot, when Jane screamed out Frankie's name. Thunder crashed down around him, and I nearly screamed at the fairies, but they looked as shocked as I did. I sprang down, out of the tree, the same moment that Jane was running towards him. She knelt down beside him, checking for a pulse, waiting, breathing a sigh of relief. I stood over them, pulling back an arrow as the things started to get up, to come closer.

"Come on, Frankie. Get up." He moved, rolling over to look at her. There was blood on his arm, and I immediately remembered the fairy dust, when a symbol lit above his head. Jane glanced up at me, her eyes frightened.

"Zeus." I breathed, though I should have expected this. I mean, two children, from the king of Gods? It was nearly unheard of. There was a growling, and I whirled. We were in a terrible position; there was no way we would get out with an injured Fankie, it simply wasn't possible.

"No! Go _away!"_Jane's shout was coupled with a crack, before she let out a muffled scream, gripping her forehead. I lowered my bow, jaw dropping slightly, eyes widening at the fissure that exploded across the ground. The monsters dropped into it, before the gap sealed up again, as if it had never been there. A bright spot caught the edge of my eye, and I turned to Jane. I was wrong, this whole time. Everyone had been wrong. It had all been one massive, cataclysmic mistake.

* * *

_AN- Again, I'm going to apologize. This time Im just not sure what for... Perhaps just throwing a wrench into everyone's day? I don't really know. Oh well. So about how like, ten million resident assistants just walked into my room to make sure one of my room mates was in, since she has curfew for sports. Well, she's passed out on the floor next to me, and they're like 'Is she drunk?' and I'm like 'really guys? Have you ever heard of the flu? Or shitty relationships?' and they left like 'ooooohh...' Because my relationship is shit, and she was talking to me, even though she was sick. Because I have some kick- ass roomies._

_~SnapTobiume_


	14. Chapter 14

I knelt down beside Frankie, who was still bleeding strongly out of the wound on his arm. I could hear the fairies hovering on the side of the forest, watching. They were as stunned as I was; and I had no idea what to say. He was not supposed to have children, not children that ended up here. She would be cast out, as soon as they found out the truth. I would lose my only friend.

"Maura! What does this mean?" I could hear her on the edge of my hearing, but I reached for my bow, unwinding the small vial of fairy dust from the end. Another use for fairy dust was healing; and I would be needing that help right now. "This symbol, it was different from Frankie's! What does it mean? _Maura!"_ I tipped the vial, holding my hand over his arm as I did so, compressing the wound. She grabbed my arm, pulling me to face her. "Maura!"

"Hades." The word hung in the air between us, in which Frankie squeezed my hand, trying to ease the tension, the fear I was feeling.

"Maura, I-" I grabbed her chin, letting go of Frankie to wind my hands into her hair. She felt as though this changed everything between us; that she knew her parents, that I didn't. That I would hate her now. She was so wrong; I was just so scared that they would make her leave, that the others would change their opinions of her. How could I make her understand? Before I had realized anything, we were kissing. I was trying to pull her closer, to understand exactly what I was thinking. We broke apart, panting, a few stray tears running down my cheeks. "You're getting warm again." She whispered.

"_Always had that problem with your father. Tell her you can't help it."_

"I can't help it." I blushed,running my thumb over her jaw, my hand down the curve of her neck. "Nothing changed."

"You're crying."

"I'm afraid of what will happen with the others." She nodded slightly, agreeing with the set of her mouth.

"So, what do we do about it." Frankie poked my thigh, and I glanced down at him. His lopsided grin spread across his face.

"We lie!" He exclaimed. I blanched. "We tell them that two symbols from Zeus appeared, and that's it." I bit down on my lip. "Maura?"

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I blushed, looking away.

"I can't lie." She paused, before erupting into a fit of giggles. The laugh was contagious, and I had soon joined in, as had Frankie. I know how ridiculous it sounded, yet at the time, it was true. Jane offered her hands to Frankie, helping him up as carefully as she could. I caught the slight flicker of fear in her eyes, when the ground shook again, slipping a hand through the crook in her elbow. Frankie rested an arm over her shoulders, supporting the weight from his healing leg. I supported the other side, when Chiron exploded from the woods. Jane glanced at me, that same fear clouding her beautiful chocolate eyes. I should have known better that her parent was not Zeus; her eyes were the wrong color.

"Oh good, you three are alright." He began, looking Frankie up and down. "I felt a tremor, and saw lightning. Explain yourselves."

"Well you see sir," Jane began, before Frankie took over.

"A glowing symbol appeared over each of our heads. It looked like Zeus, sir." Chiron let his sword lower a bit, obviously shocked.

"Two children from the great God... Maura, is this what happened?" I nodded.

"Yes sir, the two symbols of the Gods appeared." He nodded his head, assuming, and I bit down on my tongue to keep from saying more. "I treated Frankie's wound with fairy dust, however you may want to take him to the infirmary to check, Master Chiron."

"Yes, of course. And then I suppose you two will start moving his belongings to Cabin One?" When we nodded, so did Chiron. "Good, good. It will be easier with you having moved in already, Jane. Perhaps we should send you both to the oracle, in a bit. Maura, do stop there first, actually. I'll send the Nymphs to move Frankie's belongings." I nodded, slipping my hand into Jane's, squeezing gently. Frankie slung an arm over Chiron's back, limping off slowly into the woods, while we went around. I had only been to the oracle once before, and she had neither woken up, nor given wisdom to me. I hoped this time would be different, and perhaps her prophecy would help clear up the confusion I felt towards Jane.


End file.
